


Hell Portal

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa tries to convince her friend not to jump through the Hell Portal on Dark Core's base. Takes place during the last lot of sotry quests.





	Hell Portal

Lisa looked away from watching her girlfriend circling the platform at the sound of a crackling noise. It sounded electric, so she immediately readied her Healing Fire spell. Had another goon arrived? But when she saw what had made the noise, Lisa cancelled the spell and immediately rode towards the portal.

“Alex, no!” she said, smacking Alex’s hand out of the way. Alex growled, clenching sparking fists, and whirled to glare at her.

“Why?” asked Alex. “I’m so close to her now. I just have to go through that portal, and then I’ll be able to find her.”

“There’s no guarantee,” said Lisa. “Pandoria’s a big place.”

“Well, there’s one guarantee, isn’t there?” said Alex, still glaring at her. “She’s there. We KNOW she’s there. In fact, we know because of you, and you left her there. And then said that we should just leave her there for a few more days!” The air was electric, and not just from the portal. “You don’t care about her, you never cared about her, and I don’t know why you hate her so much!” Starshine backed up a step, wanting to get his rider away from the dangerous power emanating from the angry leader of their group.

“Dark Core used that portal to bring back Katja, and then Darko appeared through it with a Dark Horse. It’s too dangerous!” said Lisa, having to shout to be heard over the crackling and the wind. The storm that hung over Dark Core’s base had intensified.

“It’s a portal! We need a portal! And we can’t make one because our Sun is gone!” said Alex. “And we won’t get her back with your attitude!”

“And if they dismantle the portal or send Generals after you?” asked Lisa.

“I can fight them. Pandoria won’t collapse if they shut down a portal,” said Alex.

“No, but you’ll be trapped there with no way to make a portal home,” said Lisa.

“Not once I find Anne,” said Alex.

“Alex, we don’t know how long you’ll be gone looking for her!” said Lisa. “Time passes differently there.”

“I know, each day is like a year. You know who told me that? You! So yeah, let’s just leave Anne stuck in hell for another few years. What can it hurt? She’s only been there for two of our years!” said Alex, edging Tin Can closer to the portal.

“Alex, with you gone, how will we know what the power flow between Pandoria and Jorvik is doing?” said Lisa, trying to reason with her now. And to avoid telling Alex what she knew would make her all the more determined to go.

“Louisa knows how to read the rune stones,” said Alex.

“But you’re the only one who knows how to interpret them, other than Fripp, and he’s not in any state of mind to do that at the moment,” said Lisa. She really hoped that Alex wouldn’t make the connection. Fripp was very sensitive to Pandoric energy, just like someone else.

“We don’t need to do that,” said Alex.

“Yes we do,” said Lisa. “You slacked off for a few months, and suddenly Pandoria started erupting all over Jorvik.” Alex made a face, unable to argue with that.

“We’re so close,” said Alex, her voice softer now. Softer, and full of tears.

“In more than one way,” said Lisa. “Louisa’s horse just grew wings.”

“What, and we’re going to use her as the new Anne now?” asked Alex.

“No,” said Lisa. “You remember when Anne got her powers, don’t you? First the wings, and then…”

“But who’s going to train her?” asked Alex. “The druids take their instructions from Fripp, who’s currently insane.”

“You know the Sun powers almost as well as Anne,” said Lisa.

“I was going to teach her spells first,” said Alex.

“Well, now you can teach her a more powerful and important spell,” said Lisa. Starshine walked back over to Alex so Lisa could rest a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Alex still stared at the portal, but not as longingly anymore.

“Okay,” said Alex. “I’ll leave this alone. For now.” With a frown twisting her lips and tears still wet on her cheeks, she turned away from the portal and followed Lisa back down the oil rig. She only turned back to look at it once, and to whisper a promise. “I’ll be back, Anne. I promise.”


End file.
